Word Play
by Alternative Existence
Summary: Introducing word play—a game to see who owns the other in sappy speech. And Hikaru was bent on pulling a ‘Tamaki’ over Tamaki. Onesided: TamaHaru. Mostly: HikaHaru.


A/N: I...tried to write. Yes. I did. This is the first fic I have ever independently try to write. -sighs- Don't blame me for making it...bleh. It sucks, I know it does, need you tell me that now? A friend of mine helped me with the poetry, since he's such an awesome poetic! -/sarcasm- But I wrote most of this shit anyways. It's short, I know. I just didn't want to continue with it.

As a flimsy advertisement of my friends' forum, I'd like you to go pay a visit to someone named Demi-kun or Literate and click on a link that leads to a forum known as SHINE. If you follow those rules, I will reward you with a cookie. :)

Enjoy your read, and reveiw. :P

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own OHSHC.

-

-

-

The teenager folded his arms across his chest, watching with jealousy and spite at the boy who grandly swung his arms into the air while eloquent and charming words flew out of his mouth like bullets. He couldn't understand why and how someone like him could _just keep talking_ without running out of words to use.

No, this guy was _different_ from others guys who couldn't think up a _sentence_ to say to a girl. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the blonde was a walking thesaurus, his brain jammed with the sappiest phrases—

_"Oh, great celestial being—!"_

But no, no that wasn't the case. It was the fact that this stupid, ignorant fool was blabbing—maybe even _wooing_ his crush into love with him. He growled lowly, shooting poisoned and lethal glances towards the blonde.

She was _his_, and the poor pitiful guy couldn't comprehend that…

…thus explained why he was wooing her.

In order to counteract his attack, he decided, he must do the same as his sappy rival.

He must learn how to woo!

Introducing Suoh Tamaki—the man whose mouth was blessed with words and phrases, the man who can string up lovely and heartfelt phrases in a second, the man who was currently his love rival.

Introducing Hitachiin Hikaru—the man whose mouth needs to be washed out from cuss words, the man who could stand still and not think up of sappy things that he could genuinely say, the man who was completely hopeless without turning the tables against Tamaki…

Introducing Fujioka Haruhi—the victim of it all.

Introducing word play—a game to see who owns the other in sappy speech.

And Hikaru was bent on pulling a_ 'Tamaki' _over Tamaki.

-

-

-

"You'll never win against milord, Hikaru," his twin stressed, falling in step with the quickly pacing teen. Hikaru grunted as he heaved the heavy thesaurus and phrase books in his arms. "His mouth's like on autopilot, yapping non-stop all day! And you can't say anything sappy to Haruhi; she'll think you're weird!"

"Let her think I'm weird," he growled. His eyes blazed up, as if his eyeballs were lit by one of those lighters. "He's going down!"

His twin fell back a step and watched the ambitious boy run into his room before the door slammed shut.

'…I did what I could, this should be interesting…' was his last thought and the younger twin floated away carelessly.

Deep inside the confines of his room, Hikaru slammed the large, thick books onto his desk and rubbed his red, aching hands. There was no doubt that he will and must study the four inch thick texts by tomorrow or else he will truly fail at word play.

He sat on his chair and lifted the cover of the book—

Damn, there were so many words.

-

-

-

Hikaru observed carefully the actions in the host club. Tamaki, his rival, has stood, left his table of customers, and now striding towards Haruhi's table in another attempt of throwing his words. Hikaru could feel his brother, Kaoru, giving glances at him, almost prodding forcefully that Hikaru go and follow after.

And he did.

Hikaru abruptly stood from the red velvet couch and brushed a hand through his light-brown hair—

He was wholly confident that he had every phrase and word recorded in his brain, and he wouldn't fail to string them together.

Everyone stopped and looked, with interest: at Tamaki, who was blissfully 'unaware' of Hikaru approaching, at Hikaru, who was steadily marching his way there, at Haruhi, who was silently dreading it.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki declared with a wide smile on his face.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

**Wordplay: Begin!**

"Haruhi, the love of my life, are there any stars and suns that shine brighter than you? You fill my heart of gloom and depression with your dazzling smile and warming presence that there is no room for the chilling atmosphere of the dark. You're a blossoming bud of a beautiful flower, spreading your luscious petals. You make my heart soar like a bird that is freed from its bounds…"

She only stared, half in disgust and half wondering if he was ever going to breathe…

Hikaru twitched.

In a swift movement, he pushed his upperclassman aside and grabbed the spotlight:

"Don't listen to him! You are the one beacon of light that brings happiness and joy into the little world of darkness that I so helplessly cling to. When the world seems to crumble and break around me, striking me down to my knees, the light seems to shine through brighter than ever—"

"Wait," Tamaki muttered, completely dumbfounded and at loss of words.

The Hitachiin continued to rant.

"You clear the haze of doubt and misfortune from my eyes and showed me the truth, for beyond the curtain of the small world of darkness and confusion, lies an infinite space of light and bliss with its entrance always far beyond my reach."

Tamaki and Haruhi blinked, staring at him as he gracefully knit together a paragraph of sap, with his eyes spinning and brain whirling on overdrive— "Through the luminance of your thoughtfulness and care, it has given me the strength to spread my wings and fly out of the darkness, freeing myself from its never ending plight."

Haruhi twitched and tried to distance herself from this…poetic monster that suddenly landed a rose in front of her. "Thanks…?"

The blonde forcefully made his way back into her view, his fists clenched with pure determination. He knew what this meant…

This meant war.

He grabbed her hands, bashing her with waves of twitches.

"Haruhi, I admired you the moment I lay eyes of your beautiful picture, your flowing brown tresses simply mesmerized me like the lighting of a new found flame. You are an unspoiled perfection, who cares if you are a year younger than me, I can't fight what my heart desires, and that is to be by your side every day, and to be there to catch you if you fall. I want to be your blanket, your castle and your—"

Her hands were grabbed away from him and the first-year countered:

"You can see through me and all that I am; there is nothing else to hide from you. Haruhi, you're the source of all I have and are. You spur me to do things that I have never thought of doing. My life and heart only belongs to you, and I cannot see them going to another—"

Tamaki bopped him out of the way, his eyes closed serenely as he continue from what he last said, "I will seek to give you rest, my dear princess. Your care and friendship are like pillows for a fragile being to lay upon, and I lose myself within the deep brown chocolate pools that can only see what I feel."

Haruhi's eyes widened as a vase of roses plopped on her lap, and she could see two hazel eyes peering at her through the flowers. "Your touch is like a feather, soothing and calming a man such as myself. I am caressed by the smiles you bring to me, and I am blessed by the tickling sensation that each day brings. The shadows of my darkened world have eased away, the ice…has melted…"

Hikaru was forcibly pushed away and Tamaki gracefully waved his hands in the air, "Haruhi, you're the refreshing water one can bring to a wilting rose plant. You rejuvenate me with loving water drops and I shall not tire. Even if the sun's harsh rays batter upon my being, I have the tenderness you poured onto me to survive and endure."

The Hitachiin grumbled and breathed in deeply, before shoving the blonde aside:

"You have become my world, freeing me from the old prison of darkness and fear. You have invaded the gates that I kept shut, and have released me forth into a new land of warmth and affection. I now dwell in this land of this warm light, the new sensation of likes that I had never felt before. It gives me new found strength, unlocking the inner keys to my soul. To lose you now is like losing my whole world, my whole meaning of life. You mean more than the world to me and the word "love" doesn't even begin to describe my feelings towards you. You are my universe, my angel and the woman that brings me everlasting happiness, please…if there is one thing in my heart is true, it's that my heart longs to be with you…"

Everyone waited with a bated breath and they cast their glances at Tamaki who was standing still, his face depicting loss and confusion. He was truly…stunned.

He stared at Hikaru who was heaving in huge breaths. In a small voice in the dead silence, he asked, "Did…did you just say that you love…Haruhi?"

The tired teen slowly blinked, realization dawning upon him—

"Oh shit—"

A smile cracked on Tamaki's face, and Hikaru threw a horrified glance towards his twin— "Why are you grinning too?!"

A hand landed on his shoulder and the obnoxious boy glanced at Tamaki, who was now grinning –not moping—at Hikaru's win in the game. He explained patiently, "I have noticed that my loyal subject's feelings are not quite expressed well, and thus I have decided to help him proclaim it through the method of rivalry!" He laced his arms around Hikaru's shoulder. "And thus he has!"

"Milord, get off me…"

"And now let us see our princess's reaction!"

"…Was that really true?"

Hikaru's face exploded into red and he threw a stubborn look to the side, crossing his arms in the process, "…yes…no…somewhat…"

Her brown orbs slanted slightly and she stood up from the couch. All the customers and hosts stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She gave a dazzling smile and said nonchalantly, "Thanks, Hikaru, I feel the same way."

Hikaru froze.

"Excuse me, ladies, I'll be taking a short break at the restroom," she said politely to her customers, before immediately heading out the door. When the door slammed, all fangirls burst into flames of moe, chattering away about the showdown of words between the two.

Amidst all that, Hikaru crumpled onto a couch, shocked at Haruhi's answer. Girls mobbed him, applauding him for his courage, for standing up to Tamaki's mass of words, and other things that was just too confusing to comprehend.

On the sidelines, Kaoru let out a sigh and turned to a very thoughtful Tamaki.

"…I don't think Hikaru realized that he _wasn't_ rejected…"


End file.
